Willenloses Verlangen
by JAYfairytale
Summary: Lucius Malfoy wohnt mit seinem Sohn Draco, seinem Bruder Draconius und dessen Tochter Danielle auf Malfoy Manor. Danielle hegt ein tiefes Verlangen für ihren Onkel, doch dieser weist sie jahrelang ab. Bis sie ihn eines Tages doch um den Finger wickelt.
1. Chapter 1

**Willenloses Verlangen**

**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy / Danielle Malfoy [OC]

**Genre:** Romanze

**Rating:** P18

**Warnings:** Lemon, OCC

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere aus der Harry Potter - Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern J.. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Länge:** fertiggestellt mit 9 Kapiteln

Kapitel 1

"Sie ist meine Tochter! Und deine Nichte!", schrie Draconius seinen Bruder an.

"Aber sie zieht mich wie magisch an...", versuchte Lucius seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. "Ich will sie, genauso wie sie mich will."

"Aber sie ist meine Tochter!"

"Weiß ich doch! Aber dennoch..."

"Nichts da. Du kannst nicht einfach so eine Beziehung zu ihr führen. Diesmal nicht. Es reicht wenn du andere junge Mädchen anmachst, aber nicht meine Tochter. Du kennst sie seit sie ein Baby war. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Sie ist 20 Jahre jünger als du, sie könnte genauso deine Tochter sein!", blaffte Draconius ihn von der Seite an.

Lucius sagte gar nichts dazu. Er wusste auch nicht was er noch dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er vermutete, dass es die magische Anziehungskraft eines jeden Malfoys war. Die Anziehungskraft, die er, sein Bruder und sein Sohn Frauen gegenüber besaßen. Genau so war es bei der Tochter seines Bruders, sie besaß eine solche Anziehungskraft Männern gegenüber. Und er war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. Er fühlte sich schon seit längerer Zeit von ihr angezogen, doch immer wieder kämpfte er gegen sein Verlangen nach ihr, gegen sein Verlangen sie zu berühren und zu küssen. Jahrelang kämpfte er dagegen an und nie zog er seinem eigenen Willen gegenüber den Kürzeren. Bis letzte Nacht.

Mittlerweile war seine Nichte 19 Jahre alt, ein Alter, in dem ihr Vater ihr nichts mehr vorschreiben konnte. Nun war sie erwachsen, nicht wie damals, als sein Verlangen nach ihr in ihm aufloderte. Damals war sie gerade mal 16 Jahre alt gewesen als Lucius realisierte, dass seine kleine Nichte langsam eine Frau wurde. Doch damals war sie zu jung gewesen, dass verstand sogar er.

Sein Bruder hätte ihm einen Fluch an den Kopf geworfen, wenn er sich damals schon an sie rangemacht hätte. Sehr schwer war es für Lucius gewesen, als sie 17 Jahre alt war und anfing, mit ihm zu flirten. Er merkte, dass seine Anziehungskraft auch bei ihr vollkommen wirkte und sie ihm verfallen war. Doch er blockte immer wieder ab und genoss einfach ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er genoss es zuzusehen, wie sie innerlich darunter litt, dass er sie nicht einfach aufs Bett warf und mit ihr schlief. Doch tief in sich spürte er genau, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne erfüllen würde. Stattdessen siegte immer wieder sein Verstand und er flirtete nur soweit mit ihr, dass sie ihr Interesse an ihm nicht verlor.

Immer wieder musste er an die gestrige Nacht denken. In dieser Nacht saß er im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor, hier wohnte er zusammen mit seinem Sohn, seinem Bruder und seiner Nichte.

Er las gerade ein Buch, als seine Nichte, leicht bekleidet mit einem halb durchsichtigen Nachthemd und einem Slip, ins Wohnzimmer trat und ihn bemerkte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und starrte in die Luft.

"Alles okay? Du solltest schon lange schlafen.", mahnte er sie in einem gekonnt strengen Ton.

"Ich weiß...", seufzte sie neben ihm. "Aber ich kann nicht schlafen."

Lucius klappte sein Buch zu und legte es weg.

"Was hält dich denn wach?", er drehte sich leicht zur Seite um sie beobachten zu können. Sie sah immernoch einen imaginären Gegenstand an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dein Freund vielleicht?"

"Ach... ich hab doch gar keinen.", winkte sie ab.

"So? Warum denn nicht? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es keinen Jungen in deinem Alter gibt, der dich nicht möchte."

"Tz. Natürlich gibt es die. Aber ich will sie nicht, keinen von denen. Die sind alle kindisch. Körperlich vielleicht in meinem Alter, aber im Kopf sind sie alle noch kleine Jungs. Welches halbwegs normale Mädchen will denn so einen Kerl?"

Innerlich musste Lucius ihr Recht geben. Er konnte das gut verstehen. Jungs in ihrem Alter waren wirklich kindisch. Sein eigener Sohn, Draco, war nur ein Jahr älter als Danielle. Und er musste zugeben, auch er war noch nicht so erwachsen wie sie es war. Aber er tat alles, damit sein Sohn erwachsen wurde. Und er war auch der Meinung, dass ihm das bis hier her schon recht gut gelungen war. Ganz so kindisch wie andere Jungs in Dracos und Danielles Alter war sein Sohn nicht.

"Was hält dich denn dann wach, Liebes?", er musterte sie von der Seite.

Er wusste, dass er seinen Blick in ihrem Gesicht lassen sollte, doch das konnte er nicht. Er ließ seine Augen stattdessen an ihrem Hals entlang zur Brust wandern. Ihre Brüste waren weich und von blasser Hautfarbe, hatten eine perfekte Form und waren auch ohne BH an der perfekten Stelle.

Hingerissen von ihren Brüsten ließ er seinen Blick weiter über ihren jungen Körper wandern, über ihren Bauch bis zu ihren Schenkeln. Sie sahen verlockend aus und luden ihn geradezu dazu ein, dass er sie berührte. Doch er riss sich zusammen, er konnte sie nicht einfach so begrabschen. Das gehörte sich nicht, schon gar nicht für einen Malfoy.

"Hm...", murrte Danielle neben ihm.

Sie sah ihn die ganze Zeit nicht an und merkte auch nicht, wie ihr Onkel sie betrachtete. Nervös spielte sie am Rand ihres Nachthemdes herum, als wisse sie nicht, was sie tun solle. Eigentlich wusste sie das auch nicht. Sie saß hier, kaum bekleidet, neben ihrem Onkel.

Sie begehrte ihn, doch er wies sie nun seit Jahren schon zurück. Sie verstand dies auch, immerhin war sie die Tochter seines Zwillingsbruders. Aber dennoch... er flirtete ständig mit ihr. Sie versuchte es immer wieder, sie machte ihn an wo es nur ging. Oft ging er auch darauf ein, aber irgendwann blockte er ab. Immer dann, wenn es offensichtlich zu weit ging. Sie war kein Mauerblümchen, sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie einem Mann den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Unschuld schon vor Jahren verloren, aber noch nie war sie mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen.

Es waren immer Männer gewesen, die weitaus älter waren als sie. Sie fühlte sich zu Möchtegern-Männern nicht hingezogen, sie wollte schon immer einen richtigen Mann. Aber am meisten wollte sie diesen Mann. Zu ihrem Bedauern aber war er ihr Onkel. Oft stellte sie sich vor, wie er sie aufs Bett warf oder gegen die Wand drückte und hemmungslos vögelte.

"Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen."

"Mhm. Ohne Grund?", bohrte Lucius weiter nach.

Sein Blick wanderte mittlerweile von ihren Schenkeln über ihre Brüste wieder zurück in ihr Gesicht. Er konnte ihren Körper nicht die ganze Zeit anstarren, immerhin könnte sie es merken. Wenn sie es nicht schon lange gemerkt hatte. Aber sie hatte nichts gesagt. Plötzlich blickte sie ihm in die eisblauen Augen. Wie sehr sie diese Augen begehrte. Sie waren zwar kalt, aber dennoch faszinierend.

"Ich...", sie war sprachlos. Alle Gedanken waren aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Lucius merkte, wie ihr Blick immer willenloser wurde. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und dachte nicht mehr nach. Auch Lucius dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, dass er dies eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Aber in diesem Moment hatte sein Verstand gegen seine Lust verloren. Er zog ihren Kopf zu seinem und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Einen kurzen Moment wusste Danielle nicht wie ihr geschah, doch dann realisierte sie, dass Lucius sie wirklich küsste und erwiderte den Druck auf ihren Lippen.

Sie spürte wie Lucius' Zunge in ihren Mund drang und brachte ihre eigene zum Einsatz. Doch noch nie hatte ein Mann sie so geküsst, noch nie hatte sie sich in den Armen eines Mannes so hilflos gefühlt. Sie spürte wie eine seiner Hände sich ihren Weg zu ihrer Brust bahnte und die andere zu ihren Schenkeln. Lucius merkte wie sein Verlangen wuchs und mit diesem die Erektion in seiner Hose. Vorsichtig öffnete Danielle diese und fuhr mit der Hand hinein. Lucius stöhnte auf und blickte sie an, nur um den willenlosen Blick in ihren Augen zu realisieren und küsste sie dann wieder.

"Lucius! Ich rede mit dir!", donnerte Draconius neben ihm.

"Wa-was?", irritiert blickte er seinen Bruder an.

"Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken schon wieder?"

"Nirgends. Alles in Ordnung. Was hast du gesagt?", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

"Ich sagte, dass du deine Finger von ihr lassen sollst. Ist das klar?"

Lucius nickte kaum merklich.

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte er halblaut.

"Da gibt es kein 'und wenn nicht', du hast deine Finger von ihr zu lassen. Sie ist immernoch meine Tochter, auch wenn sie kein Kind mehr ist."

"Ich kann dir keine Garantie geben, das nichts mehr passieren wird. Sie will mich genauso wie ich sie will, wenn sie sich an mich ranmacht, werde ich sie nicht abweisen."

"Doch, das wirst du."

"Ich weiß nicht ob nichts passiert, selbst wenn ich sie abweise. Sie wird es weiterhin versuchen, bis sie bekommt, was sie will. Sie ist eben eine typische Malfoy."

Draconius seufzte.

"Dir kann man echt nicht mehr helfen. Warum bist du nur so stur? Sie ist nichts für dich, sie ist ein Mitglied deiner Familie, sie ist tabu für dich!"

Lucius antwortete nicht.

"Empfindest du überhaupt etwas für sie? Liebst du sie? Ich meine, nicht als deine Nichte, sondern als eine Frau."

"Ähm...", stotterte Lucius.

"Da musst du überlegen?", bohrte Draconius.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich will sie einfach. Aber mehr ist da nicht. Und von ihrer Seite aus auch nicht. Versteh das doch. Es war nur Sex, mehr nicht."

"Nur Sex! Du bist lustig. Ich will gar nicht daran denken wie du mit meiner Tochter Sex hast. Das ist widerlich."

"Du sollst dir das auch nicht vorstellen."

"Das möchte ich auch nicht. Aber wenn du das hier so sagst, drängt sich dieser Gedanke in meinen Kopf. Aber an so was möchte ich einfach nicht denken. Deswegen sollst du auch deine Finger von ihr lassen. Ich will nicht, dass du noch mal mit ihr schläfst. Sie soll sich einen Freund in ihrem Alter suchen und darf gerne mit dem Sex haben. So altmodisch bin ich da nicht. Aber sie soll nicht mit ihrem eigenen Onkel schlafen. Das tut man einfach nicht."

"Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?"

"Meinen könnte man es. Warum hast du es denn getan? Nur weil du es wolltest? Du kannst auch nicht immer alles haben was du gerne hättest. Auch ein Lucius Malfoy muss einsehen, dass er nicht alles bekommen kann."

"Das weiß ich doch. Du brauchst mir hier keine lehrreichen Reden halten, ich bin nicht jemand, den du erziehen musst. Ich bin dein Bruder."

"Exakt! Du bist mein Bruder! Dann lass meine Tochter in Ruhe."

Lucius seufzte, er wusste nicht wie er seinem Bruder das Ganze erklären sollte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht warum es passierte. Jahrelang konnte er sich beherrschen und ließ seine Finger von ihr. Doch in dieser Nacht...

"Ich hoffe das ist nun geklärt. Ich werde auch noch mit ihr darüber reden. Ich hoffe es bleibt bei diesem einen Mal."

Damit ließ er seinen Bruder alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück. Lucius stand auf, nahm sich ein Glas aus der Minibar, kippte Whiskey hinein und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er nahm einen Schluck und ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen. Hier war es passiert... auf dieser Couch. Für kurze Zeit versuchte er sich zu erinnern bei welchem Gedanken sein Bruder ihn unterbrochen hatte. Er wollte die letzte Nacht Revue passieren lassen. Langsam erinnerte er sich was als nächstes geschah.

Er legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Couch und zog sie auf sich. Forsch legte er seine Hand auf ihren Hintern und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie stöhnte kaum merklich auf, als sie spürte, dass seine Hand in ihrem Slip verschwand. Da sich ihre Beine auf jeweils seiner linken und rechten Seite befanden, hatte Lucius keine Probleme sie zu streicheln. Langsam ließ er seine Finger in sie gleiten und merkte, wie sich ihre Schenkel leicht anspannten. Er zog seine Finger wieder aus ihr und löste seine Lippen von ihren.

"Hast du Angst?", fragte er sie.

Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch nie Sex hattest."

"Das ist es auch nicht. Natürlich hatte ich schon Sex, was denkst du denn?"

"Und dennoch bist du plötzlich nicht mehr das vorlaute Gör, das immer alle terrorisiert.", lachte er.

Er sah wie sie lächelte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Küss mich...", flüsterte sie.

Fordernd drückte Lucius wieder seine Lippen auf ihre. Diesmal streifte er ihr den Slip über die Hüften, mit ihrer Hilfe konnte er sie ganz davon befreien und ließ ihn schließlich achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Er schob ihr Nachthemd über ihren Körper entlang nach oben, bis er es ihr über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Danielle kämpfte weiter mit seiner Hose bis sie Lucius davon befreit hatte und öffnete dann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

"Du bist um diese Uhrzeit ja immernoch normal gekleidet. Hattest du nicht vor ins Bett zu gehen?"

"Mmm. Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte noch etwas lesen."

"Lesen... wie langweilig.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Lucius hob seinen Oberkörper an und stützte sich nach hinten auf seine Ellbogen ab. Langsam streifte Danielle ihm sein Hemd über die Schultern und warf es neben die Couch.

"Eigentlich... lese ich sehr gerne."

"Ja ja ja, ich weiß. Aber bin ich nicht viel interessanter als dein Buch?"

Sie streifte ihm mit der Hand durch seine langen, blonden Haare.

"Bitte... lass meine Haare in Ruhe. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht besonders mag."

"Aber sie sind so schön..."

"Du hast selbst welche auf dem Kopf, wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist."

Danielle seufzte. Bei ihren Haaren kannte sowohl ihr Vater als auch Lucius nichts. Niemand durfte sie anfassen und schon gar nicht mit der Hand durchstreifen. Da waren beide sehr pingelig und wiesen einen sofort zurecht, falls man sie doch einmal berühren sollte.

"Du bist schrecklich."

Lucius grinste sie an.

"Willst du jetzt hier mit mir diskutieren? Dann solltest du vielleicht dein Nachthemd wieder anziehen."

"Bitte? Willst du mich nun wieder zurückweisen?"

"Hmm... eigentlich nicht."

Da Lucius nicht viel von einem Vorspiel und langem Warten auf Sex hielt, entledigte er sich kurzerhand selbst seiner restlichen Kleider. Danielle hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Couch gelegt und beobachtete ihn. Seinen nackten Oberkörper, seine starken Arme...

Sie konnte es immernoch nicht glauben, dass sie endlich bekommen sollte, was sie sich schon so lange wünschte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr, nahm ihre Schenkel in jeweils eine Hand und stoppte mit seinem Gesicht kurz vor ihrem.

"Bist du sicher? Draconius würde uns..."

"Psst... ich will kein Wort davon hören...", flüsterte sie.

Lucius grinste und drang in sie ein. Danielle hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es so heftig tun würde und stöhnte laut auf. Dies machte Lucius nur noch mehr an und er stieß fest in sie. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie damit nicht rechnen würde, doch er hielt einfach nichts von Blümchensex. Er fand es schon immer langweilig und er würde es auch immer langweilig finden. Aber auch Danielle stand eher darauf, hart gevögelt zu werden. Sie grub ihre Fingernägel in Lucius' Rücken und bewegte ihren Unterleib rhythmisch zu Lucius' Bewegungen.

Noch nie hatte sie es so genossen, von einem Mann so hart genommen zu werden. Aber auch noch nie hatte sie es sich so sehr von einem Mann gewünscht. Normalerweise war es für sie bei jedem Mann ein leichtes Spiel gewesen, ihn rumzukriegen. Doch bei Lucius hatte sie Jahre gebraucht, aber nun hatte sie endlich gewonnen.

Sie genoss seine Berührungen und Küsse und hoffte, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde. Immer wieder drang er tief in sie und genoss es ihre Erregung zu spüren, er merkte wie sich ihre Fingernägel tiefer und tiefer in seinen Rücken gruben und genoss den leichten Schmerz. Danielle glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Schon seit Jahren wollte sie Lucius in sich spüren und dass er sie hemmungslos fickte. Doch nie hatte sie sich erträumen lassen, dass es wirklich irgendwann passieren würde. Sie dachte immer, dass er verantwortungsvoll genug sein würde, um ihr nicht zu geben, was sie wollte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er es ewig genießen wollte, sie leiden zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie sie sich innerlich nach ihm verzehrte.

Lucius genoss ihre jugendliche Enge und das leichte Beben ihres Körpers, das er unter sich spürte. Er wusste, dass er nicht ihr erster Mann war und war froh darüber, denn so tat er ihr wenigstens nicht weh. Er merkte, dass sie es vollkommen genoss, seine Männlichkeit in sich zu spüren. Er füllte sie komplett aus und fühlte, wie sie ihren Unterleib gegen den seinen drückte. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und bewegte sich immer heftiger in ihr.

Sie stöhnte mehrmals laut auf und drückte mit ihren Beinen seinen Unterkörper an sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Sie wollte, dass er sie weiter fickte, bis sie nicht mehr denken konnte. Doch langsam gelangte auch sie zum Höhepunkt und spürte, wie Lucius seinen Penis noch einmal tief in sie stieß und dann laut aufstöhnte. Auch Danielle stöhnte laut auf und merkte, wie sehr ihr Unterleib nun bebte.

Lucius lag für einen Moment lang regungslos in ihren Armen und atmete schwer. Dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück und richtete sich auf. Danielle musste erst ihre Gedanken sammeln und stützte sich dann auf ihren Ellbogen ab, um Lucius von der Seite betrachten zu können.

"Sag es ihm nicht..."

"Hm?", fragte Lucius etwas desorientiert.

"Ich meine... Dad..."

"Denkst du ich bin verrückt? Er würde mich umbringen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr, beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr noch mal seine Lippen auf den Mund. Kurz darauf löste er sich wieder von ihr und begann nun, sich wieder anzuziehen.

"Du solltest dich auch wieder anziehen, Madame. Und dann gehst du ins Bett. Es ist schon spät und wie ich bereits sagte, du solltest schon lange schlafen."

"Aber Lucius..."

"Onkel Lucius, wenn ich bitten darf."

"Oh, erinnere mich nicht daran..."

"Bitte?"

"Ach nichts.", versuchte sie abzublocken.

"Du meinst, weil ich dein Onkel bin, du aber Sex mit mir hattest?"

Danielle nickte.

"Du wünschtest dir, es wäre nicht so?"

"Ich wünschte mir, dass du nicht mein Onkel wärst. Das mit dem Sex... ist schon in Ordnung.", grinste sie ihn an.

Lucius lachte. Danielle sammelte nun ihren Slip und ihr Nachthemd ein und zog sich wieder an. Lucius knöpfte gerade sein Hemd wieder zu, als sich die Tür des Wohnzimmers öffnete. Draconius trat ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was macht ihr beide denn hier? Warum schläfst du noch nicht, Danielle?"

"Weil... weil... ich nicht schlafen konnte. Ich kam hier her und sah das Lucius noch las. Also setzte ich mich zu ihm und wir unterhielten uns ein wenig."

Draconius sah sie prüfend an.

"So... dann geh nun in dein Bett und versuch zu schlafen."

"Okay, Daddy...", antwortete Danielle ihm etwas kleinlaut.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschte ihr Draconius und drückte ihr im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Und du?", fragte er nun seinen Bruder.

"Ja... wie gesagt, ich hab noch gelesen, als sie kam."

Lucius setzte sich auf die Couch und griff nach seinem Buch.

"Findest du nicht, dass du sie ins Bett hättest schicken sollen?"

"Tat ich ja. Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie hört nicht auf ihren Onkel, zumindest nicht so, wie auf ihren Daddy.", grinste Lucius ihn an.

"Jaja, sie nennt mich immer 'Daddy', wenn sie was angestellt hat."

Draconius setzte sich zu Lucius auf die Couch. Er musterte seinen Bruder von der Seite.

"Was hat sie angestellt?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie erzählt mir auch nicht alles. Ich bin immerhin nicht ihre beste Freundin, oder?", scherzte er. Doch Draconius ließ nicht locker.

"Ich sehe doch, dass du weißt was los ist. Also sag es mir."

Lucius zögerte.

"Das geht nicht. Du würdest..."

"Ich würde?", bohrte er nach.

Doch sein Bruder schwieg. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, seinem Bruder zu erzählen, was er mit dessen Tochter gemacht hatte. Das musste er nicht wissen, außerdem hatte er keine Lust, sich mit Draconius zu streiten.

"Warum schwitzt du so? Danielle... sie schwitzte auch... Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Lucius reagierte geschockt. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass beide ziemlich fertig aussehen mussten und durchgeschwitzt waren.

"Ich... muss nun auch ins Bett. Gute Nacht!", ohne abzuwarten ob Draconius noch etwas sagen würde, stand er auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Lucius stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch. Ihm war schon gestern Nacht klar gewesen, dass sein Bruder verstanden hatte, was passiert war. Und heute Morgen bat er Lucius bereits um ein Gespräch zu zweit. Doch er hatte abgeblockt und vorgeschoben, dass er viel arbeiten müsste. Doch so dumm war Draconius nicht, er wusste, dass es nur eine Notlüge gewesen war. Lucius überlegte sich, ob er sich nicht lieber in seinem Arbeitszimmer hätte einschließen sollen. Doch stattdessen war er hier, wo sein Bruder ihn jederzeit finden konnte.

Nun wusste Draconius, was er mit Danielle angestellt hatte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nie gut gehen würde. Für ihn war es klar, dass Draconius es herausfinden würde. So war es doch immer, solche Dinge konnte man nicht geheim halten. Er fragte sich, ob Draconius ihm das verziehen würde. Und ob Danielle ihm verzeihen würde, dass er nicht einfach stur alles abgestritten hatte. Aber was hätte das auch gebracht? Draconius wusste trotzdem, was passiert war.

Er fragte sich, was Danielle ihrem Vater erzählen würde. Ob sie es zugeben würde? Immerhin wusste sie nicht, dass Draconius es gemerkt hatte und Lucius bereits zur Rede gestellt hatte. Es war sinnlos hier herumzusitzen und zu grübeln, somit stand er auf, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und verließ das Wohnzimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es klopfte leise an der Tür zu Lucius' Arbeitszimmer.

"Ja, bitte?", rief Lucius.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Danielle trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür und blieb zögernd stehen.

"Was ist?"

"Ich... Warum hast du es Dad erzählt?"

"Ich hab ihm nichts erzählt. Er hat es schon gestern Nacht gemerkt. Gestern konnte ich ihm zwar noch aus dem Weg gehen, aber das geht ja nicht ewig. Er hat mich vorhin zur Rede gestellt, er wusste ganz genau was gestern los war."

"Aber du hättest es abstreiten können."

"Das hätte doch auch nichts gebracht. Er hätte es niemals geglaubt. Hat er dich auch darauf angesprochen? Er meinte, er würde noch mit dir reden."

"Ja, natürlich hat er mich darauf angesprochen. Er war ziemlich sauer. Wie konntest du ihm die Wahrheit sagen?"

"Ich sagte doch, ich hab ihm nichts erzählt."

"Aber du hast es nicht abgestritten!", meinte sie sauer.

"Danielle, das ist doch sinnlos. Hör auf hier herumzuschreien. Es ändert überhaupt nichts daran, dass er es weiß. Und nun Schluss damit."

Er hatte keine Lust sich weiter darüber zu unterhalten. Wütend verließ Danielle das Arbeitszimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Innerlich verfluchte sich Danielle. Sie hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen sollen, auch wenn sie es schon lange wollte. Es führte nur zu Problemen, nun war ihr Vater sauer auf sie und Lucius und auch ihr Onkel schien sauer auf sie zu sein. Dabei hatte er überhaupt keinen Grund. Er wollte es genauso wie sie es wollte. Und er hatte angefangen, immerhin hatte er sie zuerst geküsst. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Bedrückt klopfte sie an die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer.

"Ja?", hörte sie Dracos Stimme aus dem Zimmer dringen. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Aber natürlich."

Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür. Draco saß gerade auf seinem Bett und hatte ein Buch in der Hand.

"Ach, du liest auch?"

Draco schloss das Buch und sah sie an.

"Auch?"

"Ach... nichts."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden.

"Alles okay?"

Zuerst schwieg Danielle. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Draco alles erzählen sollte. Immerhin war Lucius sein Vater. Sie wollte nicht, dass er auch noch sauer auf sie war.

"Nun sag schon. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst."

Danielle seufzte. Sie wollte sich gern alles von der Seele reden. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie Draco alles erzählen sollte. Wie sie beginnen sollte... Ob er überhaupt in den letzten Jahren gemerkt hatte, was zwischen ihr und Lucius gewesen war.

"Naja... ich hab wohl Mist gebaut, denke ich."

"Inwiefern?"

"Also... dein Vater..."

"Was hat er dir denn angetan?"

Draco lachte kurz auf. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was passiert war. Wobei er immer geglaubt hatte, dass sein Vater es nicht tun würde. Aber anscheinend hatte seine Lust nun doch gesiegt. Er hatte schon vor Jahren gemerkt, dass es zwischen ihm und seiner Cousine eine gewisse Spannung gab. Auch wusste er, dass Danielle seinen Vater begehrte. Er war nicht blind gewesen, was die diversen Flirts zwischen den beiden anging. Er wusste aber nicht, ob sein Onkel es auch bemerkt hatte.

"Bitte?", fragte sie ihn etwas verwirrt.

"Du weißt schon was ich meine. Denkst du, ich hätte das all die Jahre nicht gemerkt?"

Danielle wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

"Also hattest du nun Sex mit ihm?"

Vorsichtig nickte sie. Immerhin war er nicht sauer. Offensichtlich hatte er erwartet, dass es irgendwann passieren würde.

"Aber Dad ist sauer. Und Lucius irgendwie auch."

"Warum sollte Lucius sauer sein? Er hätte dich doch auch einfach ein weiteres Mal abweisen können. Er hat gar keinen Grund, sauer zu sein."

"Ich war gerade bei ihm, sehr nett war er jedenfalls nicht."

"Er ist nicht immer sehr nett, dass weißt du doch.", grinste Draco.

"Trotzdem ist Dad sauer. Er hat sowohl Lucius als auch mich zur Rede gestellt."

"Wie kam er denn darauf?"

Danielle zögerte.

"Gestern Nacht... Er kam plötzlich ins Wohnzimmer."

"Was? Als ihr...?"

"Nein. Wir waren gerade wieder angezogen, nur Lucius knöpfte sich noch sein Hemd zu. Vielleicht merkte er es daran, ich weiß auch nicht."

"Hat er dir nicht gesagt, wie er darauf kommt?"

Danielle schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vielleicht ist das Thema jetzt geklärt. Draconius kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Und Dad hat keinen Grund böse auf dich zu sein. Wenn Onkel Draconius euch beide zur Rede gestellt und euch gesagt hat, was er denkt, dann ist es für ihn vielleicht abgehakt. Solange ihr beide nicht wieder sowas anstellt. Oder, falls ihr es nicht lassen könnt, tut es so, dass er es wenigstens nicht merkt."

Eigentlich hatte Draco Recht. Sie sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken darum machen. Immerhin war es das gewesen, was sie sich so lange gewünscht hatte. Nun hatte sie bekommen was sie wollte, auch wenn sie nie vorhatte, mit ihrem Vater darüber reden zu müssen.

"Danke, Draco."

Sie umarmte ihn, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Mittlerweile waren einige Wochen vergangen. Es war nichts mehr zwischen Danielle und Lucius passiert, auch wenn sie es beide gern gewollt hätten. Draconius hatte sich wieder beruhigt und verlor auch kein Wort mehr darüber. Danielle erinnerte sich immernoch oft an diese eine Nacht mit Lucius, wie gerne würde sie es wiederholen. Sie spürte immernoch seine Küsse und seine leidenschaftlichen Berührungen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, vermisste sie ihn. Er war zwar hier, aber nicht so, wie sie es wollte. Sie vermisste es, ihn zu spüren, seinen Duft zu riechen.

Im Moment schlief sie mit einem Typen, der sie schon lange wieder langweilte. Wenn sie mit ihm Sex hatte, dachte sie nur an Lucius. Doch es war nicht das gleiche. Lucius war anders, er war viel leidenschaftlicher. Sie vermisste es, so hart genommen zu werden. Ihr Neuer stand zwar auch auf wilden Sex, aber er war irgendwie langweiliger. Sie musste ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Eines Abends saß sie im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor und überlegte sich, wie sie ihren mehr oder weniger 'Freund' loswerden konnte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius eintrat. Sie lag auf der Couch, ihren Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und nahm nichts um sich herum mehr wahr. Sie wollte im Moment nichts und niemanden sehen, sie wollte nur endlich wissen, wie sie diesen langweiligen Typen loswerden konnte.

Lucius setzte sich in einen Sessel, der neben der Couch stand. Er musterte Danielle minutenlang, bis sie sich zum ersten Mal rührte. Sie hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sie realisierte, dass Lucius vor ihr saß und sie beobachtete.

"Was... Sitzt du schon lange da?", fragte sie ihn leicht verdutzt, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte.

"Nein...", schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Danielle legte ihren Kopf auf die Arme und sah Lucius nicht länger in die Augen. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, wieder seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

"Was ist?", fragte sie in einem frechen Tonfall.

"Gar nichts... Darf ich nicht mal mehr in meinem Sessel in meinem Wohnzimmer, noch dazu in meinem Haus sitzen?"

Danielle seufzte.

"Doch...", flüsterte sie leise.

Danielle starrte ins Leere. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Lucius über ihre Liebesprobleme zu reden, die eigentlich gar keine waren. Immerhin liebte sie diesen Kerl nicht und sie wollte ihn loswerden.

"Über was denkst du nach, Kleines?"

"Hm... passt schon..."

"Ich sehe doch, dass du über etwas nachdenkst. Also was ist los? Ist es dein Freund?"

"Volltreffer...", murmelte sie.

"Hast du ein Problem mit ihm?"

Danielle setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu Lucius.

"Allerdings!"

"Und zwar?"

"Er ist stinklangweilig! Ich überlege mir einen guten Grund, wie ich ihn verlassen kann."

Lucius musste schmunzeln.

"Mach dir das Leben doch nicht so schwer. Sag ihm einfach, dass du keine Lust mehr auf ihn hast. Dann ist die Sache gegessen."

Danielle seufzte. Warum war sie nicht auf diese primitive Idee gekommen? Vielleicht, weil sie kein Mann war, wie Lucius. Er dachte wohl ziemlich einfach.

"Du Genie!", lachte sie.

Lucius grinste sie an. Er hörte sehr wohl die leichte Ironie in ihrer Stimme. Er wusste, dass sie es sich nicht so einfach machen wollte. Aber was half es denn, wenn sie stundenlang über einen guten Grund nachdachte und offensichtlich keinen Einfall hatte?

"Weißt du...", fing Danielle an. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr ihn überhaupt noch zu sehen. Ich werde ihn einfach anrufen und ihm das sagen."

Sie zückte ihr Handy und wählte eine Nummer. Es schien nicht lange zu klingeln, denn schon bald hatte sie ihren nun Ex-Freund mit einem einzigen Satz abserviert.

"So...", sie steckte ihr Handy zurück in ihre Hosentasche. "Zwar kein guter Weg um Schluss zu machen, aber er tut mir deswegen auch nicht besonders leid."

Lucius musste unweigerlich grinsen. Danielle lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schloss die Augen. Lucius betrachtete sie von der Seite. Sie trug eine eng anliegende, schwarze Hose, dazu ein knapp geschnittenes, schwarzes Trägertop. Er sah die schwarzen Träger ihres BHs neben den Trägern des Tops. Danielle hielt nichts, wie alle Malfoys, von frohen Farben. Sie bevorzugte die Farbe Schwarz, einfach und schlicht.

Ihre heutige Klamottenauswahl schmeichelte ihrer Figur sehr, Lucius konnte die perfekte Form ihrer Brüste erkennen, über die sich das Top spannte. Wie gerne würde er sie noch einmal berühren. Er wollte noch einmal spüren, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, während er sie fickte. Doch er konnte das seinem Bruder nicht noch einmal antun. Danielle seufzte.

"Lucius...", murmelte sie.

Er sah wie sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Brust fuhr. Sie umfasste diese und fuhr dann wieder nach unten. Sie ließ ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und keuchte leise auf. Lucius sah ihr gebannt dabei zu, wie sie sich selbst berührte. Er spürte, wie die Erregung in seiner Hose wuchs. Er wusste genau, dass das ihre Absicht gewesen war.

"Danielle, nein."

Er musste ihr widerstehen, er musste sie abweisen. Auch wenn er nur zu gern ihrem Wunsch nachkommen würde. Abrupt hörte Danielle auf sich weiter selbst zu berühren. Sie öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Sie sah ihn kurz an, stand dann auf und stellte sich vor ihm hin.

"Aber ich weiß, dass du es willst..."

Sie setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und spürte seine Erektion. Lucius konnte ihren heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und bewegte sie leicht auf sich. Sein Penis rieb sich trotz seiner Hose an ihr, er stöhnte leise.

"Oh ja...", flüsterte sie.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über Lucius' Brust und küsste seinen Hals.

"Ich will dich... jetzt...", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Lucius, der seine Hände immernoch an ihren Hüften hatte, stoppte die Bewegung. Er nahm nun ihren Kopf in seine Hände und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Bist du sicher?"

Danielle nickte. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt wieder spüren, wie sie es vor Wochen getan hatte.

"Komm mit..."

Beide standen auf, Lucius ging voraus aus dem Wohnzimmer und Danielle folgte ihm. Er ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer, hier war Danielle seit Jahren nicht gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie zuletzt hier war, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Damals hatte sie oft mit Draco gespielt, auch hier in Lucius' Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür, ging hinein, ließ Danielle eintreten und schloss sie wieder. Danielle sah sich kurz um und hörte hinter sich den Schlüssel im Türschloss klicken. Lucius wollte offensichtlich sicher gehen, dass niemand sie störte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, während er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Er legte eine Hand um ihre Taille und drückte ihren Körper an seinen. Wieder spürte sie seine Erregung, sie öffnete Lucius' Hose und fuhr mit ihrer Hand in sie. Sie umfasste seinen Penis und rieb an ihm. Lucius stöhnte kurz und drückte dann seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihren Mund dringen. Bestimmend drängte er sie auf sein Bett zu, als sie mit den Beinen an den Rand des Bettes stieß, hob Lucius sie hoch und legte sie darauf. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich will, dass du dich berührst..."

Danielle schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Dann umfasste sie mit ihren Händen ihre Brüste und massierte sie. Lucius stand vor ihr, öffnete sein Hemd und sah ihr zu. Er hatte bis vorhin nicht gewusst, wie sehr es ihn anmachte, wenn sie sich selbst berührte. Er sah, wie sie ihre Hose öffnete und ihre rechte Hand darin verschwinden ließ. Sie musste aufstöhnen, als sie ihre Hand spürte.

"Warte..."

Lucius zog ihr die Hose mitsamt ihrer Unterwäsche über die Hüften und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

"Mach weiter..."

Lucius wollte sehen, wie sie sich berührte. Wie sie sich selbst verwöhnte und dabei an ihn dachte. Danielle ließ ihre Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine wandern und streichelte sich. Sie massierte ihren Kitzler und stöhnte auf. Lucius stand vor ihr und ließ seine Hose auf den Boden fallen. Er nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und rieb ihn. Danielle ließ zwei ihrer Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten und stieß immer wieder in sich. Lucius rieb weiter seinen Penis und stöhnte laut.

Er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste sie haben. Er ging auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie. Er zog ihr das Top über den Kopf und warf es hinter sich. Dann öffnete er ihren BH und ließ auch diesen auf den Boden fallen. Er bedeckte ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen und wanderte tiefer. Er nahm ihre Brüste in die Hände und massierte sie, während er nun auch diese küsste. Danielle legte ihre Hand um seinen Penis und befriedigte ihn nun.

"Bitte... fick mich...", flüsterte sie beinahe heiser.

Lucius ließ sich nicht lange bitten und zwängte ihre Beine auseinander. Danielle winkelte sie etwas an und spürte Lucius' Männlichkeit dicht an ihrem Unterleib. Dann drang er hart in sie ein. Sie musste laut aufstöhnen, sie hatte schon fast vergessen wie groß sein Penis war, wie hart er ihn in ihr versenkte. Mit heftigen Stößen rammte er ihn immer wieder tief in sie. Sie spürte wie ihr Unterleib anfing zu pochen und Lucius ihre Brüste massierte.

"Lucius...", stöhnte sie seinen Namen. "Fester... fester..."

Sie wusste, dass es wahnsinnig war ihn darum zu bitten, aber sie wollte so hart wie möglich von ihm gevögelt werden. Lucius stieß fester in sie, er genoss die Enge zwischen ihren Beinen. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, doch er merkte, dass es ihr nicht wehtat, sondern dass sie es liebte, so heftig von ihm rangenommen zu werden. Plötzlich zog er sich vollkommen aus ihr zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn leicht verwundert an.

"Ist was?", fragte sie irritiert.

Lucius grinste sie an und rammte seinen Penis erneut hart in sie. Sie keuchte laut auf, weil sie es nicht erwartet hatte. Sie dachte, irgendetwas sei nicht in Ordnung. Doch nun merkte sie, dass es nur eine Taktik von ihm gewesen war, um sich noch einmal hart in ihr zu versenken. Nach einigen kurzen aber heftigen Stößen zog er sich wieder aus ihr zurück.

Er umfasste mit seinem Arm ihre Hüfte und drehte sich mit ihr auf seinen Rücken, nun lag sie auf ihm. Danielle setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Unterleib und ließ seinen Penis in sich gleiten. Kurz hielt sie inne und genoss es, ihn vollständig in sich zu spüren. Dann fing sie an sich auf ihm zu bewegen, erst langsam, doch dann immer schneller. Lucius passte sich ihren Bewegungen an und genoss es, von ihr geritten zu werden. Sie spürte wie sein Penis in ihr pulsierte und ihr eigener Unterleib wie wild pochte. Lucius legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und hielt sie fest. Regungslos saß sie nun auf ihm und blickte ihn an.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn.

Lucius nickte. Er genoss es sie auf sich zu haben, während sein Penis in ihr war.

"Es macht mich nur unglaublich an dir zuzusehen, wie du auf mir reitest. Und es ist richtig heiß zu sehen, wie mein Penis immer wieder in dir verschwindet und du es sichtlich genießt."

Danielle grinste und fing wieder an, sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Wie recht er doch hatte, wie sehr sie es doch genoss, ihn in sich zu spüren. Kurz darauf spürte Danielle, wie ihr Unterleib anfing heftig zu brennen, sie wusste, dass sie bald soweit war. Auch Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten, er drückte ihre Hüften fest auf seinen Unterleib. Sie beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper über ihn und fing an, seinen Hals zu küssen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen auf ihm und mit einem lauten Keuchen kam sie, Lucius ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen in sie.

Regungslos blieb sie eine Zeit lang auf ihm liegen. Lucius atmete schwer und legte seinen Arm um sie. Danielle schloss die Augen und genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen. Dann drehte Lucius sich auf die Seite und schob sie etwas von sich weg. Er stand auf und zog sich wieder an. Danielle blieb noch kurz liegen und sammelte dann auch ihre Klamotten wieder ein.

"So kann das nicht weitergehen.", sagte Lucius plötzlich.

"Ich weiß...", seufzte Danielle.

"Draconius bringt uns um, wenn er das erfährt."

Danielle murrte. Sie wusste das, ohne das Lucius es ihr sagte. Ihr Vater hatte auch ihr gesagt, dass es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben sollte. Und das sie nicht noch mal mit Lucius schlafen sollte. Aber er wusste gar nicht, wie verrückt Lucius sie machte. Ihr war vollkommen egal ob er nun ihr Onkel war oder nicht.

"Er muss es doch nicht wissen."

Sie wollte nicht, dass Lucius sie wieder abwies. Sie würde alles versuchen um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm sei.

"Danielle..."

Lucius drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen.

"So gern ich auch möchte... es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen..."

"Aber..."

"Nein. Bitte zieh dich wieder an. Und dann raus hier, nicht das Draconius dich noch sucht."

Lucius war bereits wieder vollständig angezogen und wartete, bis auch Danielle fertig war. Dann schloss er die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Langsam sah er auf den Flur, ob niemand hier war. Dann ging er hinaus und Danielle folgte ihm.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Leise klopfte es an Danielles Tür.

"Ja?", rief sie. Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco sah ins Zimmer.

"Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Klar."

Danielle saß gerade am PC und surfte im Internet. Sie schloss das Fenster und schaltete den Bildschirm aus, dann drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der sich bereits auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte.

"Wie gehts dir?", versuchte Draco ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Gut... ja... eigentlich..."

"Eigentlich?"

Danielle dachte an Lucius. Er war ihr in den letzten Tagen mal wieder aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn er mit ihr redete während Draconius dabei war, war er ganz normal ihr gegenüber. Aber wenn er mit ihr alleine war, ging er möglichst schnell aus dem Zimmer.

"Ach... Lucius..."

"Was hat er nun wieder getan?"

"Er geht mir aus dem Weg..."

"Und das gefällt dir nicht? Du möchtest ihn lieber bei dir haben, was?", lachte Draco.

Danielle musste grinsen, auch wenn ihr bis gerade eben nicht dazu zumute war. Eigentlich war es kindisch, dass sie Lucius bei sich haben wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie niemals eine Beziehung mit ihm führen würde. Aber eigentlich wollte sie gar keine Beziehung mit ihm.

"Empfindest du irgendwas für ihn?"

Danielle schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also ist es nur der Sex?"

Draco hatte Recht. Sie wollte nur Sex. Aber musste es ausgerechnet Lucius sein? Sie konnte sich genauso gut jemand anderes suchen.

"Draco, weißt du... Eigentlich hast du Recht. Warum lass ich mich denn von ihm so runterziehen? Ich empfinde rein gar nichts für ihn. Und er auch nicht für mich, das merke ich doch. Vielleicht geht er mir einfach nur aus dem Weg, weil er denkt ich könnte ihn einfach überfallen. Ich würde das auch gerne... aber wenn er nicht möchte, dann halt nicht."

"Ich verstand sowieso nicht warum du dich selbst so fertig gemacht hast, nur wegen ihm."

"Es ist einfach... Er ist so leidenschaftlich und der Sex mit ihm macht richtig süchtig."

"Vielleicht kannst du ja eine Art Fickbeziehung mit ihm führen.", lachte er.

Auch Danielle musste lachen.

"Du spinnst ja.", grinste sie. "Wobei... das wäre gar nicht so schlecht. Nur was er wohl davon hält? Am Ende kommt nur wieder so ein Spruch von wegen wenn Draconius das wüsste..."

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft das Dad zu einer Fickbeziehung Nein sagt?"

"Auch wenn es seine Nichte ist?"

"Na hör mal... er hat dich schon gevögelt... Warum sollte er es nicht noch mal tun?"

"Oh, das hat er bereits..."

"So? Hast du ihn nun schon zwei Mal um den Finger gewickelt?"

Danielle grinste.

"Siehst du, er würde es wieder und wieder tun. Ihr dürft euch nur nicht erwischen lassen. Denn richtig ist das nicht, was ihr tut."

"Ja ja, ich weiß. Aber er ist für mich in dem Sinne auch nicht mein Onkel. In diesem Fall ist er nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, mit dem Frau einfach ficken will.", lachte Danielle.

"Und da bist du nicht die einzige Frau, die das so sieht. Bei Dad ist jede so. Wobei das bei deinem Dad auch nicht anders ist. Du meine Güte, bin ich froh das ich keine Frau bin."

Danielle lachte erneut. Draco wusste einfach immer, wie er sie zum Lachen bringen konnte. Sie war froh, dass er ihr Cousin war und sie sich so gut verstanden.

Am Abend ging Danielle in Richtung Lucius' Schlafzimmer. Als sie davor stand, zögerte sie kurz. Doch dann klopfte sie an.

"Ja, bitte?", hörte sie Lucius' Stimme.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ins Zimmer.

"Darf ich?"

Lucius musterte sie kurz und nickte dann. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Was ist los?"

"Kann ich... kurz mit dir reden?"

"Klar. Setz dich doch."

Sie ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Sie zögerte erneut und sah ihn dann an.

"Ich hab mit Draco geredet."

"Über was?"

"Über... uns..."

Einige Sekunden lang war Lucius sprachlos.

"Du hast was?"

"Ich hab ihm schon vor Wochen erzählt, dass wir Sex hatten. Und heute Nachmittag sagte ich ihm, dass du vor ein paar Tagen wieder mit mir geschlafen hast."

"Wie konntest du?", Lucius war etwas geschockt.

"Er sagt Draconius nichts. Und es macht ihm auch nichts aus. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich wollte einfach mit jemandem reden. Da blieb nur Draco."

"Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

"Er... hat mir etwas vorgeschlagen... und ich finde die Idee nicht mal so schlecht."

Lucius sagte nichts dazu. Er wartete ab, bis sie anfing zu erzählen.

"Nun ja... er meinte, wir sollten eine Fickbeziehung führen."

"Und du möchtest das gerne? Denkst du, ich gehe darauf ein?"

Danielle rutschte zu ihm und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Hose.

"Oh ja... das wirst du..."

Lucius merkte, wie sein Penis sich versteifte. Er spürte, wie Danielle langsam seine Hose öffnete und mit der Hand in sie fuhr. Sie nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und rieb langsam an ihm.

"Danielle, bitte...", murmelte Lucius. "Das geht nicht... nicht schon wieder..."

"Aber du willst es... ich weiß, dass du es willst..."

Breitbeinig setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen. Zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie deutlich seine Erektion. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und schloss mit einem kurzen Murmeln die Tür ab. Sie legte ihn wieder beiseite und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe an Lucius' Hemd. Plötzlich packte Lucius sie grob an den Hüften und warf sie aufs Bett. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, murmelte etwas und seine und Danielles Klamotten waren von ihren Körpern verschwunden. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie forsch.

"Knie dich hin...", flüsterte er. "Mit dem Rücken zu mir..."

Danielle tat was er sagte. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper nach vorne aufs Bett und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen ihren Po. Dann drängte er ihre Beine auseinander, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und drang dann von hinten hart in sie ein. Danielle musste laut aufstöhnen, als sie ihn plötzlich in sich spürte. Lucius stieß immer wieder heftig in sie und hielt ihren Unterleib fest. Er wollte die vollkommene Beherrschung über sie haben. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und genoss seine harten Stöße. Sie merkte, dass Lucius nicht wollte, dass sie irgendetwas tat. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller und die Stöße immer fester.

Langsam fuhr er nun mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Brust. Er fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre harten Brustwarzen. Dann ließ er seine Hand wieder nach unten wandern, fuhr über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels weiter bis zur Klitoris. Er massierte sie erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Danielle keuchte auf und krallte ihre Finger ins Kissen. Während er ihren Kitzler massierte, stieß er immer wieder hart in sie. Plötzlich hörte er auf ihren Kitzler zu massieren und griff nach einer ihrer Hände. Er führte sie zwischen ihre Beine, bis sie seinen harten Penis spüren könnte, der immer wieder tief in sie eindrang.

"Ich will, dass du es fühlst..."

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie mit ihrer Hand ertasten konnte, wie er seinen Penis immer wieder in ihr versenkte, machte ihn noch mehr an. Danielle genoss es bei jedem weiteren Stoß ihn in sich gleiten zu spüren. Lucius ließ derweil seine Hand über ihren Po wandern, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken um sie wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben.

"Lucius... fester!"

Das ließ Lucius sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und rammte seinen Penis immer fester und tiefer in sie. Er spürte, wie er sie vollkommen ausfüllte und genoss ihre herrliche Enge. Nach einigen weiteren heftigen Stößen stöhnten beide fast gleichzeitig laut auf, Lucius ergoss sich in sie und Danielle spürte, wie ihr Unterleib heftig anfing zu prickeln. Dann beugte er sich mit dem Oberkörper über ihren Rücken und verharrte in dieser Position. Einen Moment später zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sich neben sie aufs Bett fallen. Danielle ließ ihr Becken sinken und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. Lucius hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete immernoch schwer.

"Also... bist du nun für eine Fickbeziehung?"

Lucius öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Er schluckte und nahm dann ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Sachte zog er sie zu sich und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund. Nach einem kurzen aber heißen Zungenspiel legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper und lauschte seinem Herzen.

"Soll das Ja heißen?"

"Wenn du mir versicherst, dass Draconius nie etwas davon erfahren wird."

Danielle fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Oberkörper.

"Ich wäre wahnsinnig, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde."

"Aber nicht nur, dass du es ihm nicht sagst. Er soll es wirklich nie erfahren, weder von dir, noch von Draco. Mach ihm das klar, er soll aufpassen was er in Draconius' Gegenwart sagt."

"Das wird er..."

"Sag es ihm trotzdem."

"Ja... schon klar."

Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide, dann richtete Lucius sich auf.

"Zieh dich bitte wieder an. Am Ende sucht Draconius dich noch und meint, dich vielleicht bei mir finden zu können."

Danielle seufzte. Lucius machte sich zu viele Gedanken um seinen Bruder. Sie kniete sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Lucius fühlte ihre Brüste an seinem Rücken, wie sie sich leicht gegen ihn drückten. Danielle fing an seinen Hals zu küssen und wanderte dann zu seiner Schulter. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Zunge über seine Schulter zurück zu seinem Hals. Lucius atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

Er wusste, dass sie das nur tat, um noch länger bei ihm bleiben zu können. Sie war sehr stur, wenn sie etwas wollte, dann tat sie alles um es zu bekommen. So wie jeder Malfoy, er kannte das von sich selbst nur zu gut. Danielle fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, sie rutschte auf ihren Knien ein Stück zurück und drückte Lucius an den Schultern ins Bett. Sie krabbelte über ihn und küsste ihn. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und massierte sie leicht.

Dann wanderte sie langsam mit ihren Küssen über seinen Hals, seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Lucius spürte, wie sich sein Penis wieder versteifte. Auch Danielle nahm Notiz davon, sie spürte ihn nun gegen ihre Brüst drücken. Langsam wanderte sie tiefer und fing an, Lucius' Erektion zu küssen. Lucius stöhnte auf und legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken.

"Nimm ihn in den Mund...", hauchte er.

Danielle fuhr langsam mit der Zunge über ihn, die Spur brannte auf Lucius' Haut. Dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund. Erst nur ein Stück, mit der Hand umfasste sie ihn. Sie rieb an ihm und saugte gleichzeitig. Sie merkte wie Lucius' Atem schneller wurde. Als sie ihn ganz in den Mund nahm, stöhnte Lucius laut auf. Danielle bewegte ihren Kopf langsam, sie spürte wie Lucius ihr seinen Unterleib entgegen schob. Sie hatte seinen Penis immernoch mit einer Hand umfasst und bewegte ihn so.

Lucius glaubte, es bald nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Er schob ihren Kopf ein Stück von seinem harten Glied weg, richtete sich auf, packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Dann legte er ihre Beine über seine Schultern und rammte seinen Penis tief in sie. Beide mussten laut aufstöhnen. Lucius fickte sie so hart er konnte, er merkte wie Danielles Muskeln um ihn herum anfingen zu pochen. Immer wieder stieß er heftig in sie, er nahm ihre Brüste in die Hände, massierte sie, fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen und übersäte sie mit heißen Küssen.

Danielle krallte ihre Finger über ihrem Kopf in die Kissen und stöhnte laut. Lucius blickte hinab und beobachtete seinen Penis wie er Danielle hart vögelte. Er wurde noch wilder und rammte sich immer wieder tief in sie. Er drückte ihn bis zum Anschlag in sie, Danielle spürte seinen großen Penis tief in sich. Ihr Unterleib fühlte sich immer heißer an und prickelte heftig. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand ihren Bauch hinab und legte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Lucius hatte sie heiß darauf gemacht, zu spüren, wie er seinen Penis immer wieder in ihr versenkte. Bei jedem Stoß fühlte sie ihn erneut in sich dringen. Beide stöhnten wieder und wieder vor Erregung auf.

Danielle merkte wie sich ihre Muskeln zusammenzogen und krallte ihre Finger erneut in Kissen und Bettlaken. Lucius spürte wie Danielles Scheidenmuskeln anfingen seinen Penis heftig zu massieren, er stieß noch einmal tief in sie und stöhnte laut auf, als er sich in sie ergoss. Danielle ließ ihre Beine über seine Schultern nach unten gleiten und umschlang Lucius' Unterleib damit. Obwohl beide ihren Orgasmus schon erlebt hatten, drückte sie ihn weiterhin tief in sich. Sie wollte spüren, wie sein Penis immernoch hart und prall in ihr steckte.

Sie genoss es, wie Lucius ihre Enge etwas schmerzend dehnte, während er sich immer wieder in sie rammte. Sie genoss diesen leichten Schmerz, der ihr so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig brachte. Sie musste an ihre erste Nacht mit Lucius denken, noch nie hatte sie vorher einen Penis dieser Größe in sich gespürt. Als er ihn das erste Mal in ihr versenkte, spürte sie kurz einen zuckenden Schmerz, der sehr schnell ihrer Erregung wich. Leicht träumend merkte sie, wie Lucius ihre Beine aus der Umklammerung löste und sich aus ihr zurückzog. Er rollte sich neben ihr auf den Rücken und atmete schwer. Einige Minuten lang blickte Danielle ihn an, stand dann auf und nahm ihre Klamotten von einem Sessel, auf dem sie erschienen waren. Sie zog sich wieder an und ging zur Tür.

"Ich geh lieber wieder. Mittlerweile bin ich schon ziemlich lange hier."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Dann öffnete sie diese und ging hinaus. Sie atmete kurz tief durch und war froh, niemanden im Flur zu sehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

"Guten Morgen, Liebes.", begrüßte Draconius Danielle ein paar Tage später.

"Morgen...", murmelte sie leise und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl im Speiseraum fallen.

Lucius und Draco saßen bereits am Tisch und frühstückten. Danielle schenkte sich Kaffee ein und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Während sie es aufschnitt und belegte, legte Draconius seine Zeitung weg.

"Wie ihr wisst, hat Danielle bald Geburtstag. Ich habe mir überlegt, eine kleine Party zu veranstalten. Ihr werdet hoffentlich hier sein?", fragte er an Draco und Lucius gewandt.

"Ja, klar...", murmelte Draco, während er müde seinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt hielt.

"Natürlich.", meinte auch Lucius. "Was hast du dir denn für eine Party vorgestellt? Oder soll sich Danielle was ausdenken?"

"Ich dachte mir, dass wir einfach ein paar Leute einladen. Mehr nicht. Oder willst du was Besonderes, Schätzchen?"

"Nein...", murrte Danielle. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wen willst du einladen?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Ein paar Freunde von dir und Bekannte..."

"Bekannte von dir und Lucius?"

"Wenn du das nicht willst..."

"Ach, meinetwegen...", winkte sie ab. "Ich sag dir wen ich von meinen Freunden einladen möchte und du regelst dann alles. In Ordnung?"

Draconius nickte.

Am Nachmittag ging Danielle geradewegs auf Lucius' Schlafzimmer zu und riss die Tür auf, ohne anzuklopfen. Sie schloss sie hinter sich und sperrte ab. Lucius sah sie verwundert an.

"Was ist bei dir denn kaputt?"

Danielle ging auf ihn zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie drückte ihren Körper an ihn und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Lucius erwiderte ihren forschen Kuss ohne weiter nachzudenken. Kurz darauf löste er sich von ihr.

"Was willst du?"

Sie legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern und blickte ihm in die eisblauen Augen.

"Ich will, dass du mich fickst..."

"Danielle... Eine Fickbeziehung bedeutet nicht gleich, dass ich ständig und überall mit dir schlafen muss."

"Aber ich will dich..."

Sie griff ihm zwischen die Beine.

"Es ist schon so lange her..."

Sie öffnete Lucius' Hose und fuhr mit der Hand in sie.

"Ich vermisse dich... ihn..."

Sie legte ihre kalten Finger um seinen Penis und rieb ihn. Lucius musste aufstöhnen. Langsam küsste sie seinen Hals. Lucius fuhr mit einer Hand ihren Rücken entlang nach oben. Er spürte wie sich ihre großen Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten. Langsam ließ er seine Hände nun über ihre Hüften nach oben wandern. Er fuhr über ihre Brüste und ließ seine Hände darauf ruhen. Dann ließ er langsam seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen wandern und spürte durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts wie sie sich versteiften. Sein Penis drückte gegen Danielles Unterleib, sie streifte seine Hose samt Unterwäsche über seine Hüften und sie fielen zu Boden. Dann spreizte sie leicht die Beine und ließ sein Glied dazwischen wandern. Sie spürte wie er von unten gegen sie drückte und stöhnte kurz auf.

Lucius legte seine Hände nun an den Rand ihres Shirts und streifte es ihr über den Kopf. Dann öffnete er ihren BH, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und legte seine Hände auf ihre nun nackten Brüste. Danielle öffnete die Knöpfe an Lucius' Hemd und streifte es ihm über die Schultern. Sie ließ ihre Hände über seine muskulöse Brust wandern und drückte sich an ihn. Lucius ließ nun seine Hände an ihre Hose wandern, öffnete sie, entfernte sich etwas von ihr und streifte ihre Hose mitsamt Slip über ihre Hüften. Langsam ging er wieder auf sie zu und drückte sie bestimmt in Richtung Bett. Danielle ließ sich darauf fallen und Lucius beugte sich über sie. Sie stellte ihre Beine gespreizt auf beiden Seiten neben ihn.

Er fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Oberschenkel, ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Er merkte wie feucht sie bereits war, dann ließ er seine Hand weiter nach oben gleiten, über ihren Bauch bis zu ihrer Brust. Er fuhr mit einem Finger erst um die eine Brustwarze, dann um die andere. Dann legte er sich auf sie, ohne in sie einzudringen. Sie spürte, wie sein Penis wieder gegen sie drückte. Er nahm ihre Brüste in die Hände und massierte sie leicht. Langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über ihren Hals und drückte dann seine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort spürte sie seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Danielle merkte, wie ihr Unterleib immer heftiger pochte, in ihr wurde es immer heißer.

"Bitte...", flüsterte sie dicht an seinem Gesicht.

Lucius grinste sie lüstern an und ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Erst fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihre Klitoris und schob dann zwei Finger in sie. Danielle keuchte auf als sie seine Finger in sich spürte. Sie merkte wie er sich dicht neben ihren Körper legte und weiter in sie stieß. Während er sie mit seiner Hand fickte, ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Er sah wie sich ihre Finger ins Bettlaken krallten und sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt.

Er spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen und ließ seine Finger immer wieder tief in sie gleiten. Kurz darauf entwich ein lautes Stöhnen Danielles Kehle und ihre Muskeln massierten Lucius' Finger. Dann zog er sie aus ihr und wartete eine Reaktion ihrerseits ab. Ihr Atem ging flach neben ihm, die Augen hatte sie immernoch geschlossen. Dann blickte sie ihn an.

"Ohne mich?", fragte er verschmitzt grinsend.

"Gerne auch mit dir...", murmelte sie leise.

Da Lucius sich dies nicht zweimal sagen ließ, postierte er sich wieder zwischen ihren gespreizt aufgerichteten Schenkeln. Er umfasste diese mit seinen Händen und drückte sich gegen sie. Ohne eine weitere Verzögerung stieß er heftig in sie. Danielle keuchte laut auf. Unsanft dehnte sein Penis ihre Enge. Danielle ließ ihre Hände über Lucius' Brust wandern und genoss es, von Lucius wieder hart genommen zu werden. Er stieß tief in sie und drückte ihre Oberschenkel auseinander. Dann ließ er eine Hand an ihrem Schenkel entlang zwischen ihre Beine wandern, er legte einen Finger auf ihren Kitzler und massierte ihn. Unweigerlich musste Danielle aufstöhnen, als sie Lucius' Finger spürte.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und krallte ihre Fingernägel in ihn. Lucius spürte einen kurzen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, was sein Tempo noch weiter erhöhen ließ. Er spürte ihre Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen sanft seinen Penis massieren. Er stieß weiter hart in sie und merkte, wie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken zu seinem Hintern wanderten. Sie legte ihre Hände darauf und bei Lucius' nächstem Stoß spürte er, wie sie ihn tief in sich drückte. Lucius verharrte kurz in dieser Position und Danielle stöhnte laut auf. Dann zog er sich komplett aus ihr zurück. Danielle öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

"Was ist los?"

Lucius grinste sie schelmisch an. Er wollte Danielle gerne etwas quälen und ihr nicht gleich geben, was sie wollte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie nur auf Sex mit ihm aus war. Er erfüllte ihr zwar gern ihr Verlangen nach ihm, doch er stand sehr darauf, Frauen zu quälen. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel wandern und sah, wie Danielle ihre Augen wieder schloss. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten. Er massierte sie und spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen hart gegen seine Handflächen drückten. Dann ließ er seine Hände wieder nach unten wandern, mit der einen umfasste er ihren Oberschenkel und mit der anderen streichelte er sie. Danielles Atmung wurde flacher und Lucius spürte, wie sie ihm ihren Unterleib entgegenreckte.

"Nimm mich...", flüsterte sie ihm heiser entgegen.

Lucius umfasste ihre Oberschenkel und drängte sie weit auseinander. Danielles Unterleib pochte und konnte es nicht erwarten, Lucius wieder in sich zu spüren. Sie reckte ihm immernoch ihren Unterleib entgegen, langsam fuhr sie sich selbst mit den Händen über ihre Brüste, weiter nach unten. Lucius sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie anfing sich selbst zu streicheln. Plötzlich spürte Danielle, wie er ihr Handgelenk umfasste und festhielt. Lucius' Penis pochte hart zwischen seinen Beinen. Dann drückte er ihn erneut in sie.

Danielle stöhnte laut auf. Hart stieß er in sie und sah dabei zu, wie Danielles Brüste sich im Takt bewegten. Er umfasste und massierte sie, während er wieder und wieder hart in sie stieß. Auch Lucius stöhnte kehlig auf, während er ihn heftig in ihre Enge trieb. Danielles Muskeln fingen heftig an zu zucken und massierten Lucius' Penis. Nun stieß er in kurzen, heftigen Stößen in sie. Er liebte es schon beinah sie hart zu ficken; zu wissen, wie er ihre jugendliche Enge wieder und wieder dehnte und sie sich heftig unter seinen Stößen wand.

Lucius spürte, wie sich Danielles Fingernägel in seinen Rücken gruben und mit einem letzten, harten Stoß ergoss er sich in sie. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sie sinken und atmete schwer. Danielle schlang ihre Beine um seinen Unterleib und drückte seinen Penis weiterhin tief in sie. Auch sie atmete schwer, während sie ihre Arme um ihn legte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Sie wollte ihn weiterhin in sich spüren, sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Wie sein großer Penis sie vollkommen ausfüllte und herrlich dehnte.

Noch bevor sie jemals Sex mit Lucius gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, wie gut er wohl bestückt sei. Sie dachte sich bereits, dass er sehr gut bestückt sei, aber so gut hatte sie sich nie träumen lassen. Sie liebte es schon immer mit Männern zu schlafen, die einen großen Penis hatten. Doch noch nie hatte sie so einen wie Lucius' in sich gespürt.

Dann merkte sie, wie sich Lucius doch aus ihr zurückzog. Sie versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, doch er hatte weit mehr Kraft als sie. Danielle fand es schade, als sein Penis aus ihr verschwand. Gern würde sie Lucius sofort noch einmal verführen, damit er sie erneut hart fickte. Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er das im Moment tun würde. Lucius legte sich neben sie und atmete schwer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Danielle stand in ihrem Zimmer vor ihrem Wandspiegel und drehte sich erst nach links und dann nach rechts. Heute hatte sie Geburtstag und in wenigen Stunden würden die ersten Gäste zu ihrer Party auftauchen. Sie probierte im Moment sämtliche Kleider und Outfits an, die in ihrem Schrank hingen. Doch nichts davon schien ihr in diesem Moment gut genug zu sein. Gestresst ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte göttlich aussehen. Nicht direkt für ihre Gäste. Genauer gesagt nur für einen von ihnen. Für Lucius. Sie wollte umwerfend aussehen, damit er sich vor allen anderen nach ihr verzehrte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Nach ihren gescheiterten Versuchen das richtige Outfit für heute Abend zu finden hatte sie sich ausgezogen und trug nun nur noch einen BH und einen sehr knappen Tanga. Vielleicht sollte sie in diesem "Outfit" gehen, dann würde Lucius sie auf jeden Fall ficken wollen. Doch das konnte sie nicht machen. Sie dachte an Lucius und schloss ihre Augen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sein Blick über ihren nackten Körper wanderte.

Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern an den Rand ihres Tangas und strich ihn von ihren Hüften. Sie ließ ihn achtlos neben ihr Bett fallen. Dann stellte sie ihre Beine angewinkelt auf das Bett und spreizte sie. Sie fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand über ihren Bauch weiter nach unten. Zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen ließ sie zwei ihrer Finger in sich gleiten und stöhnte kurz auf. Sie stellte sich vor, dass es Lucius' Finger seien. Immer wieder zog sie ihre Finger aus sich und stieß sie erneut hinein. Sie merkte, wie es in ihrem Unterleib immer mehr anfing zu kribbeln und es ziemlich heiß wurde. Immer wieder musste sie aufstöhnen, während sie sich weiterhin Lucius' Gesicht vorstellte. Sie wusste, dass sie bald den Höhepunkt erreicht haben würde. Ihre Stöße wurden heftiger und tiefer, während sie laut keuchte.

"Lucius!", stöhnte sie leise und merkte, wie ihr Unterleib heiß prickelte.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger aus sich gleiten und ließ die Beine auf das Bett sinken. Wie gern würde sie wieder mit Lucius schlafen und sich nicht nur vorstellen müssen, dass er sie befriedigte. Sie lag noch minutenlang regungslos auf ihrem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Schließlich öffnete sie diese wieder und beschloss, weiter nach einem passenden Outfit zu suchen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank, dort zog sie das nächstbeste Kleid raus, welches sie noch nicht anprobiert hatte.

Sie zog es an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über ihre Brüste bis zu ihren Hüften und ließ sie ein Stück ihre Schenkel hinabsinken. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis und fand, dass das Kleid nicht passend genug war. Also zog sie es wieder aus und warf es auf den Kleiderhaufen mit den Outfits, die sie vorher schon anprobiert hatte. Sie stand etwas unschlüssig vor ihrem Schrank und ließ ihren Blick über ihre restlichen Klamotten wandern. Spontan fand sie nichts, dass ihr gut genug war und ging zu ihrem Bett, hob den Tanga auf und zog ihn wieder an. Dann trat sie erneut vor ihren Schrank und durchsuchte die dort hängenden restlichen Kleider. Ihr fiel ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid aus Satin in die Hände. Sie zog es kurzerhand aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm es vom Kleiderbügel und warf diesen auf den Boden zu den anderen Bügeln.

Kurz hielt sie sich das Kleid vor dem Spiegel vor den Körper. Dann zog sie es an und ließ wieder ihre Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Das Kleid lag eng auf ihrer Haut und spannte sich wunderbar über ihre Brüste. Der Ausschnitt war tief genug, dass ihre Brust gut zur Geltung kam, aber nicht so tief, dass man ihren kompletten Busen sah. Sie legte ihre Hände darauf und knetete kurz ihre Brust. Sie stellte sich Lucius' Hände auf ihren Brüsten vor, wie er sie massierte. In diesem Kleid würde er ihre Brüste lieben. Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel, sah über ihre Schulter und betrachtete ihren Hintern in diesem Kleid.

Er sah wohlgeformt und fest aus. Der Stoff schmiegte sich an ihre Pobacken und ließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel zu, dass sie einen sehr knapp geschnittenen Tanga trug. Das Kleid endete knapp unter ihrem Hintern, sah aber dennoch nicht billig aus. Man konnte ihr keinesfalls unter das Kleid sehen, wenn sie stand oder ging. Sie war vollkommen zufrieden mit diesem Kleid und ging wieder zu ihrem Nachttisch. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und mit einem Wink dessen hängten sich alle Kleider und Outfits wieder auf ihre Bügel und dann in den Schrank. Den Zauberstab immernoch in der Hand haltend ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und warf dessen Türen zu. Dann ging sie in ihr Bad, dass direkt an ihr Zimmer grenzte und dass sie durch eine Tür an einer ihrer Wände betreten konnte.

Sie stellte sich ans Waschbecken und sah sich ihre Haare im Wandspiegel an. Sie beschloss, diese offen zu tragen. Allerdings mussten sie glänzen, fand sie. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs fielen ihre Haare über ihre Schultern, wie sie es wollte, und glänzten. Zufrieden machte sie sich an das Aussehen ihres Gesichts. Sie wollte dunkel geschminkte Augen haben, also zauberte sie sich diese herbei. Ihre Wimpern wurden unnatürlich lang und sehr schwarz geschminkt.

Ihre Lippen blieben farblos, allerdings bekamen sie einen glänzenden Gloss verpasst. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte noch eine Kette und ein Armkettchen um, dazu suchte sie passende, silberne Ohrringe aus.

Ihren Schmuck hielt sie heute ganz in Silber, weil sie fand, dass es gut zu Schwarz passte. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die richtigen Schuhe zu ihrem Outfit. Sie ging zu ihrem Schuhschrank und öffnete ihn. Natürlich mussten die Schuhe auch dazupassen, also kamen nur schwarze Schuhe infrage.

Sie suchte sich etwas hochhakige, offene Schuhe aus. Fertig gekleidet trag sie wieder vor ihren Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Sie war zufrieden mit dem was sie sah. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und war erstaunt, dass es schon so spät war. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatte. In Kürze würden die ersten Gäste kommen, wenn sie nicht sogar schon da waren.

Also verließ Danielle ihr Zimmer und ging in die Eingangshalle. Dort standen bereits Draconius, Lucius und Draco. Alle drei hatten jeweils schwarze Anzüge an. Natürlich waren sie vor ihr fertig gewesen, denn es schien nicht schwer zu sein, einen Anzug aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und anzuziehen, wo doch fast alle gleich aussahen. Sie dagegen hatte ewig gebraucht um etwas Passendes zu finden. Sie ging zu den dreien, begrüßte jeden mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange und stellte sich neben sie.

"Also? Wo sind die Gäste?", fragte sie ihren Vater.

"Die sollten jeden Augenblick auftauchen. Es ist fast acht, was die ausgemachte Uhrzeit war.", antwortete er. "Im Übrigen siehst du bezaubernd aus, Liebes."

"Danke, Daddy."

Danielle merkte, wie Lucius seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Das knappe und eng anliegende Kleid hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sie wollte Lucius so lange wie möglich quälen, auch wenn sie gerne mit ihm in einem der Zimmer verschwunden wäre und ihn sofort verführt hätte. Doch das musste warten. Er hatte sie auch schon oft lange warten lassen. Sogar während sie Sex hatten, liebte er es, sie zu quälen. Er wusste genau, wie er sie richtig quälen konnte. Aber sie wusste genauso, wie sie ihn mit den Waffen einer Frau quälen konnte und genau das hatte sie heute vor. Sie wollte vor allem Gästen mit ihm spielen, während er nichts weiter tun konnte. Sie wollte so verführerisch wie möglich sein. Sie wollte, dass alle Männer ihr nachschauen würden und Lucius eifersüchtig wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob er eifersüchtig werden würde. Aber sie wollte es herausfinden.

"Ich geh in den Partysaal, ja?", meinte Danielle dann.

Sie hatte keine Lust, hier sinnlos herumzustehen und zu warten.

"Ist gut, Liebes.", sagte Draconius.

"Kommst du mit?", fragte sie Draco, der auch nicht gerade begeistert davon war, dass er hier warten sollte.

"Klar, gern.", nickte dieser und folgte Danielle.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Saal, in dem die Party stattfinden sollte. Er war übersät mit Tischen und Stühlen, auch herrlich dekoriert hatten ihn die Hauselfen. Luftballons hingen unter der Decke und einige waren auch an diversen Gegenständen festgebunden. Für jeden der Gäste gab es einen Sitzplatz mit dessen Namen. Danielle und ihre Freunde hatten einen eigenen Tisch, da sie sich nicht sehr für die restlichen Gäste interessieren würden.

Danielle ließ sich an genau diesem Tisch nieder und Draco setzte sich neben sie. Sie nahm eine der Sektflaschen in die Hand, öffnete sie und schenkte zwei Gläser ein. Eins davon reichte sie Draco, das andere nahm sie.

"Happy Birthday, Kleines.", sagte Draco und stieß mit ihr an.

Beide tranken einen Schluck und stellten ihre Gläser zurück auf den Tisch.

"So... Und für wen ist dieses Outfit?", grinste er sie an.

"Nur für mich. Natürlich."

"Natürlich. Und du meinst, das glaube ich dir?"

"Jaaaa, solltest du.", grinste sie.

"Okay. Na wenn das so ist."

"Welche Bekannten von Dad und Lucius kommen denn?", versuchte Danielle das Thema zu ändern.

"Ich glaube Arbeitskollegen und alte Freunde. Vielleicht auch der ein oder andere, den du kennst."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Zum Beispiel Snape?"

"Ah... Okay. Den kenn ich wohl.", lachte sie.

Draco und Danielle ratschlagten noch einige Minuten, wer eingeladen sein könnte, den sie kannten. Schon kamen die ersten Gäste in den Saal und kamen ihr entgegen, um ihr zu gratulieren. Danielle stand auf, gab jedem die Hand und bedankte sich für die Glückwünsche und Geschenke. Alle Geschenke wurden auf einem großen Tisch abgestellt. Danielle würde sie später allein öffnen, da sie es nicht mochte wenn alle einen Kommentar zu jedem Geschenk hören wollten.

Der Raum füllte sich langsam aber sicher, Draconius und Lucius begrüßten alle Gäste weiterhin an der Haustür. Einige Minuten später kamen dann auch Danielles Vater und Onkel in den Saal, gefolgt von Severus Snape. Auch er stellte ein kleines Geschenk auf den Tisch, auf dem bereits alle anderen waren. Danielle beobachtete ihn, für sie war es jedes Jahr merkwürdig, ihren Lehrer bzw. nun ihren ehemaligen Lehrer bei ihrer Geburtstagsparty zu sehen. Aber sie hatte ihn immer sehr gerne gemocht und hatte auch in seinem Fach, Zaubertränke, gute Noten gehabt, weswegen sie nie Probleme mit ihm hatte.

Nun kam er auf sie zu, gab ihr die Hand und beglückwünschte sie. Dann ging er zurück zu Lucius und Draconius, die sich mit ihm an einem der vielen Tische niederließen. Dieser Tisch stand nicht weit entfernt von dem, an dem Draco, Danielle und ihre Freunde saßen. Danielle konnte durch die Menschenmenge Lucius immernoch beobachten und tat dies auch von Zeit zu Zeit. Auch Lucius ließ seine Blicke oft zu Danielle wandern. Er sah, wie sich der Stoff ihres Kleides straff über ihre Brüste spannte. Er begann, sich einen kleinen Plan zu überlegen...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Zwei Stunden später standen alle Gäste im Saal verstreut, die einen tanzten, die anderen unterhielten sich. Danielle versuchte gerade, unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie hatte im Moment keine Lust, auf große Unterhaltungen mit Leuten, die sie nicht kannte und die sie nicht interessierten. Draußen auf dem Flur sah sie niemanden, sie ging durch die Eingangshalle, als sie etwas hinter sich hörte. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Lucius.

Danielle seufzte. Sie wollte doch nur eine halbe Stunde allein sein.

"Na?"

"Ich wollte nur kurz...", doch sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

Lucius kam langsam auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen, packte sie an den Armen und drückte sie nach hinten in Richtung einer Tür. Er schob sie hindurch, folgte ihr und schloss die Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten, während Danielle im ersten Moment nicht wusste, was los war.

"Lucius, was...", fing sie an.

"Psst..."

Er ging langsam auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften auf ihren Hintern. Sanft fing er an, diesen zu massieren und drückte sie gegen sich. Danielle spürte seine Erregung in seiner Hose, wie diese gegen ihren Unterleib drückte. Sie wusste, dass Lucius sich den ganzen Abend darum bemüht hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Genau das war ihr Ziel gewesen. Sie hatte seine Blicke in den letzten zwei Stunden gemerkt, aber genauso hatte sie von den Blicken der anderen Männer Notiz genommen.

Lucius ließ seine Hände über ihre Hüften nach oben wandern, bis er sie auf ihre Brüste legte. Nun fing er an, auch diese zu massieren. Kurz darauf ließ er seine Hände höher wandern und schob ihr die Träger des Kleides und ihres BHs über die Schultern. Langsam befreite er ihre Brüste vom überflüssigen Stoff und legte seine Hände auf ihren nackten Busen. Er knetete ihn kurz und fing dann an, ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Küsse tiefer wandern zu lassen. Danielle spürte seine Zunge über ihre linke Brustwarze wandern und fühlte die Stelle leicht brennen.

"Mmm... Lucius... Was wird das?"

Lucius antwortete nicht, er ließ seine Hände über ihre Hüften nach unten wandern, dann seiner rechten Hand über ihren Schenkel in die Innenseite dessen und zwischen ihre Beine. Er schob leicht ihr Kleid nach oben und ließ seine Hand in ihren Tanga gleiten. Danielle musste unweigerlich aufstöhnen, als sie seine kalten Finger spürte. Fordernd legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Kitzler und fing an ihn zu reiben, während Danielle ihm ihren Unterleib entgegenreckte.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich ihm nicht willenlos hingeben, doch Lucius wusste, wie er sie berühren musste. Er richtete sich wieder auf und drückte seinen Mund auf Danielles Lippen. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge hineingleiten. Seine linke Hand spreizte ihre Beine ein Stück und legte sich dann auf ihren Hintern, den sie zu kneten begann. Seine rechte Hand dagegen drängte sich weiter zwischen ihre Beine, während sie sich weiterhin küssten. Fest stieß er zwei seiner Finger in sie, was Danielle in seinem Mund aufstöhnen ließ. Sie löste sich von seinem Mund und ignorierte das Verlangen, von Lucius gefickt zu werden.

"Bitte... Lass das..."

Lucius hielt inne und sah sie an.

"Was? Aber das wolltest du doch.", fragte er irritiert.

"Ich hab dich nicht angemacht. Ich hab dir auch nicht aufgelauert. Ich war lediglich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer, weil ich kurz allein sein wollte."

Lucius zog seine Finger aus ihr und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Danielle konnte deutlich seine Erregung sehen. In seinem Gesicht sah sie seine bittere Enttäuschung, dass sie ihn einfach abwies. Danielle richtete ihr Kleid zurecht, warf Lucius noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verließ dann grinsend den Raum. Sie konnte darauf verzichten, dass sie ihm sofort gab, was er wollte. So gern sie auch mit ihm gevögelt hätte, sie wollte ihn auch ein bisschen quälen. Weiterhin grinsend ging sie zurück in den Partysaal und ließ sich wieder neben Draco auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

Lucius dagegen stand immernoch da und konnte nicht glauben, was Danielle gerade eben getan hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sich mit Absicht so aufreizend angezogen hatte, damit er sah, was sie ihm zu bieten hatte und um ihn anzumachen. So wie er jetzt dastand, konnte er nicht zu den Gästen zurück. Er musste sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffen, auch wenn er es lieber nicht allein getan hätte. Er öffnete seine Hose, griff sich deren Bund und den seiner Unterwäsche und ließ sie nach unten gleiten.

Dann nahm er seine Erregung in die Hand; er spürte, wie kalt seine Finger waren. Langsam begann er, seinen Penis zu reiben. Er stützte sich mit der linken Hand an der Wand vor ihm ab und rieb ihn nun immer schneller. Er stellte sich Danielles Brüste vor, wie sie diese ihm entgegenreckte; wie sie seinen Penis bearbeitete und er dagegen ihre Brust knetete. Er merkte, wie seine Erregung immer mehr anfing in seiner Hand zu pochen, seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und schneller. Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt ließ er seinen Penis los. Er konnte es hier nicht zu Ende bringen. Er musste in sein Bad, dort würde ihn auch niemand hören. Er verschnaufte kurz gegen die Wand gelehnt und zog dann seine Hose nach oben. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinaus. Die Eingangshalle war leer, also verließ er den Raum und ging zu den Treppen. So gut er konnte, verdeckte er die Erregung in seiner Hose.

An seinem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete er die Tür, verschwand durch diese und ging sofort in sein Badezimmer. Dort öffnete er seine Hose erneut und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Er lehnte sich wieder mit der linken Hand gegen die Wand und ergriff seinen immernoch harten Penis. Er fing an ihn zu reiben, bis er heiß zwischen seinen Fingern pochte. Er wusste, dass er gleich soweit sein würde. Wild rieb er seinen Penis, bis er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf den Lippen in seine Hand ergoss. Stöhnend legte er seine Stirn an die Wand, die sein Gesicht etwas kühlte. Er verschnaufte kurz und ging dann hinüber zum Waschbecken. Er sah in den Spiegel und dachte an Danielle. Am liebsten würde er sie dafür verfluchen, was sie ihm gerade angetan hatte.

Er wusch sich die Hände und zog sich dann wieder die Hose an. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer wieder und kehrte zurück in den Partysaal, wo er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und einen Schluck aus seinem Sektglas nahm.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Eine Stunde nach der kleinen Aktion mit Lucius saß Danielle alleine mit Draco am Tisch. Sie hatte schon ein paar Gläser Sekt getrunken und fing plötzlich einfach an zu kichern. Draco sah sie etwas irritiert an.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich hab... Weißt du, was ich vorhin gemacht hab?", fragte sie ihn kichernd.

"Nein?"

"Er guckte so doof! Ich hab vorhin Lucius...", kicherte sie.

"Ja? Du hast Lucius?"

"Ich ging vorhin raus, weil ich in mein Zimmer wollte. Da kam Lucius an und zog mich in den kleinen Raum neben der Eingangshalle. Er wollte mit mir schlafen. Aber ich hab ihn einfach stehenlassen!", lachte sie.

Draco musste unweigerlich grinsen.

"Wie gemein von dir. Das fand er sicher nicht lustig."

"Ooooh nein, ganz und gar nicht."

"Wenn du Pech hast, wird er in nächster Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir schlafen."

Danielle klappte der Mund auf. An sowas hatte sie nicht gedacht.

"Mist... Er ist bestimmt sauer..."

Lucius war in der Tat sauer. Er würdigte Danielle an diesem Abend keines Blickes mehr. Er wusste, dass das ihre Absicht gewesen war, ihn zu ärgern. Kaum war sie 20, schon wurde sie unglaublich frech. Er wusste schon, wie er sie quälen konnte. Er wurde so schnell nicht wieder auf sie reinfallen. Er würde sie in nächster Zeit so behandeln, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen passiert wäre und falls sie sich an ihn ranmachen würde, würde er sie abblitzen lassen, ganz so, wie er es zuvor jahrelang getan hatte.

Er würde sich nicht von ihr verarschen lassen, immerhin war er Lucius Malfoy. Er ließ sich von niemandem an der Nase herumführen, auch nicht von einer Malfoy. Außerdem, überlegte er, sollte er vielleicht doch einmal in seinem Leben auf seinen Bruder hören. Es war nicht gut, wenn er etwas mit seiner Nichte hatte. Wer würde sowas denn gutheißen? Alle würden ihn kritisieren, sollte das jemals öffentlich werden. Er würde sein Ansehen bei der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft verlieren und das wollte Lucius ganz sicher nicht riskieren.

Er fragte sich, warum er nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte. Dann hätte er sich niemals auf Danielle eingelassen. Es war ihm zwar immer bewusst gewesen, dass sein Handeln falsch war, doch wirklich ändern wollte er es bis jetzt nicht. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit von vielen jungen Frauen und Danielle war da keine Ausnahme. Schließlich war ihm schon immer bewusst gewesen, welche Wirkung er auf weibliche Wesen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht, wie sich sein Sohn Draco neben ihn setzte und ihn ansah. Erst als Draco ihn ansprach, registrierte er ihn.

"Dad?"

Lucius wandte seinen Kopf zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

"Ja? Was ist?", fragte er.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt... ach nichts."

"Nun sag schon. Was hast du dich gefragt?"

"Ob du... noch weiterhin eine Affäre mit ihr haben willst..."

Einen Moment lang war Lucius verdutzt, dann begann er zu überlegen.

"Ähm... ich glaub nicht, nein."

"Du glaubst? Weißt du, Dad... Ich weiß ja, dass sie auf dich steht. Und eigentlich will ich sie nicht ärgern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, wenn ihr noch weiterhin miteinander schlaft."

"Ja, dessen bin ich mir auch bewusst. Und ich dachte auch schon darüber nach, ob ich es nicht lieber beenden sollte. Immerhin ist sie... du weißt was ich meine."

Draco nickte. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er seinen Vater auf die Sache ansprechen sollte und hatte sich auch lange zurückgehalten; doch nun, da Danielle ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie Lucius zurückgewiesen hatte und Lucius sicher sauer war; hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnten die beiden das Ganze ohne weiteres beenden, wenn der eine sowieso sauer war und der andere nur ärgern wollte.

"Dad, es ist mir ja egal, wenn du mit Mädchen in meinem Alter schläfst, dass bin ich mittlerweile gewohnt. Aber es können doch auch weiterhin welche sein, die keiner von uns kennt?"

Lucius antwortete nicht. Er war es gewohnt von seinem Bruder Standpauken zu erhalten. Doch von seinem Sohn? Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, von seinem eigenen Sohn zurechtgewiesen zu werden, doch im Grunde hatte Draco Recht und er wusste das.

"Also? Was ist nun?"

"Du hast Recht. Ich will mich auch nicht von ihr ärgern lassen. Und genau das scheint sie im Moment tun zu wollen. Und darauf hab ich keine Lust. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich von einem kleinen Mädchen ärgern lassen sollte. Sie sollte Respekt vor mir haben, verdammt! Ich werde sie in Zukunft nicht anders behandeln als vor allem was bisher passiert ist."

Er hatte sich entschieden. Er würde ihre kleinen Spielchen nicht mitmachen und würde sie abblitzen lassen. Er würde die Affäre mit ihr beenden, ob es ihm leicht fiel oder nicht.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Tag war Lucius vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass er Danielle abweisen würde, sollte sie wieder angekrochen kommen. Sie war schließlich seine Nichte, er würde die Affäre mit ihr sofort beenden. Genau so, wie Draco es gesagt hatte. Als er Danielle an diesem Tag sah, behandelte er sie so wie es sich für eine normale Onkel-Nichte-Beziehung gehörte und mit Belustigung sah er Danielles Gesicht, als sie dies realisierte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie es sich bei ihrem Onkel verscherzt hatte. Mit Lucius war nicht zu spaßen und das war ihr vollkommen bewusst.

Am Nachmittag ging Danielle verzweifelt zu Draco. Sie klopfte an seine Tür und wollte kaum eine Reaktion abwarten, die sie hereinbat. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür, schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Draco saß in seinem Bett und hatte seinen Besen in der Hand. Er war gerade dabei ihn zu polieren. Danielle ging zu ihm und setzte sich mit auf das Bett. Kurz beobachtete sie Draco bei seinem Tun und seufzte dann.

"Erzähl schon.", forderte Draco sie auf.

"Lucius ist... er ist...", fing Danielle an sich zu beschweren.

"Er ist?"

"Er ist so... so... arg!", schimpfte sie.

Draco sah auf und grinste sie an. Er wusste, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie Lucius sie schon den ganzen Tag behandelt hatte. Er war schon fast stolz auf seinen Vater, weil er sich daran gehalten hatte was er am vorherigen Tag gesagt hatte. Es tat Draco zwar wegen Danielle leid, doch es war nur zu ihrem Wohl. Auch so würde ziemlich dumm dastehen sollte je herauskommen, dass sie Sex mit ihrem eigenen Onkel hatte.

"Beachtet er dich nicht mehr so wie du es gerne hättest?", fragte er nach.

"Genau! Er ignoriert mich schon fast. Er tut so als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns passiert und er behandelt mich wie ein kleines Mädchen..."

"Danielle... hör mir mal zu..."

Draco legte seinen Besen beiseite und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Danielle. Dann hob er ihren Kopf mit seiner Hand an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Immer wieder fand er es erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sie ihm sah. Wie seine Zwillingsschwester. Doch das wunderte ihn auch nicht, schließlich waren ihre Väter eineiige Zwillinge und somit hatten Draco und Danielle väterlicherseits die gleichen Gene bezüglich des Aussehens geerbt.

"Danielle, du musst das alles beenden. Es tut dir nicht gut, bemerkst du das nicht? Ständig fragst du dich was er nun wieder für ein Problem hat und ständig ärgerst du dich über ihn. Außerdem schadet dir das Alles irgendwann nur, sollte es jemals öffentlich bekannt werden. Weißt du, was du damit der ganzen Familie antust? Der Ruf der Malfoys wäre im Eimer, das willst du doch nicht? Ich bitte dich, Danielle..."

Danielle betrachtete ihn, während er sprach. Sie hatte an das, was Draco gesagt hatte, noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, denn eigentlich lag es auf der Hand. Diese Affäre würde einen Schatten über die ganze Familie Malfoy werfen und das würde auch ihr schaden. Doch die ganze Zeit über hatte sie nur an sich und an ihr Vergnügen gedacht.

"Draco... Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll... Du hast ja Recht...", seufzte sie.

"Denk bitte darüber nach, ja? Außerdem... so wie Lucius sich benimmt, will er die Affäre auch beenden. Meinst du nicht auch? Sonst würde er dich nicht plötzlich so anders behandeln."

Danielle nickte. Sie fand Lucius' Benehmen merkwürdig, also würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen. Sie war zuerst zu Draco gegangen, einerseits weil sie immer zuerst zu ihm ging und andererseits weil sie sich von ihm Antworten erhofft hatte. Doch Draco konnte ihr keine Antworten geben, da er schließlich nicht in Lucius' Kopf sehen konnte und ihr sagten konnte was dort vor sich ging.

Nachdem Danielle wieder aus Dracos Zimmer verschwunden war, suchte sie Lucius auf. Sie wollte ihn zur Rede stellen und mit ihm über ein Ende der Affäre reden. Sie wollte es zwar nicht beenden, doch ihr schien nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben. Außerdem hatte vielleicht Lucius schon längst den Entschluss gefasst die Sache mit ihr zu beenden, denn es schien alles dafür zu sprechen. Als sie Lucius' Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte, klopfte sie an. Sie hoffte, dass Lucius dort war und dass Draconius weit und breit nicht zu sehen war.

"Herein!", ertönte Lucius' Stimme aus dem Inneren des Raumes.

Danielle öffnete die Türe und ging hinein. Sie schloss sie hinter sich und ging auf Lucius zu, der in einem der Sessel saß, die dort standen. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand und blickte kurz auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Als sie sich in einen zweiten Sessel setzte, klappte er sein Buch zu und legte es weg. Er musterte sie und wartete auf eine Erklärung, warum sie einfach in sein Schlafzimmer schneite.

"Ich muss mit dir reden...", murmelte Danielle.

"Über?"

"Über dein Verhalten heute Morgen..."

"Stimmt etwas nicht damit?", fragte er.

"Doch... nein... ich meine...", stotterte sie.

"Dir passt es nicht, dass ich dich behandle wie meine Nichte, richtig?"

Danielle blickte schmollend auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lucius wollte sich doch nur über sie lustig machen, aber ihr war überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Ihr war die ganze Sache ernst und ihm sollte das Alles auch ernst sein.

"Danielle, hör auf zu schmollen. Du bist nunmal meine Nichte und genau so werde ich dich behandeln. Anders wird es in Zukunft auch nicht mehr sein. Diese ganze Affäre war ein rießen Fehler und nun wird es beendet. Du wirst mich nicht umstimmen und es ist mir egal ob du sauer bist oder nicht. Du kannst deswegen nicht ewig auf mich sauer sein. Außerdem, was würdest du deinem Vater sagen wenn er dich fragen würde warum du auf mich sauer bist?"

Doch Danielle antwortete nicht. Sie hielt ihren Blick weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet und tat so als würde sie Lucius nicht hören. Sie war in der Tat sauer, bereits jetzt. Sie hätte zwar auch über ein Ende der Affäre mit ihm gesprochen, doch sie wollte nicht das Lucius es beendete. Und erst recht nicht in diesem Ton. Er war vielleicht Lucius Malfoy, doch auch sie war eine Malfoy und auch sie ließ so nicht mit sich reden.

"Danielle? Ich rede mit dir.", hörte sie wieder Lucius' Stimme.

Sie grummelte nur. Lucius würde ewig auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage warten, denn sie hatte nicht vor ihm eine darauf zu geben. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen und landete bei einem ihrer vielen Ficks mit Lucius. Wie gerne würde sie ihn noch einmal in sich spüren, wie er sie unsanft dehnte und tief in sie stieß. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Affäre eigentlich nicht beenden wollte. Sie sehnte sich zu sehr nach dem harten Sex mit Lucius.

"Lucius... nur noch ein einziges Mal...", hörte sie sich selbst murmeln.

Sie blickte auf und sah Lucius in die Augen. Er reagierte nicht darauf, dennoch musterte er sie. Sie merkte wie er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, wie sein Blick erst an ihren Brüsten und dann zwischen ihren Schenkeln hängen blieb. Sie ließ ihre Finger langsam über ihre Brüste wandern und um ihre Brustwarzen kreisen. Lucius' Blick hing an ihren Fingern und er beobachtete wie sie ihre Hand über ihren Bauch zwischen ihre Beine wandern ließ. Sie öffnete ihre Hose und fuhr langsam mit der Hand hinein. Als sie ihren Finger auf ihre Lustperle legte, keuchte sie leise auf. Plötzlich stand Lucius auf, ergriff sie an ihren Hüften und hob sie hoch. Er ging zu seinem Bett und ließ Danielle darauf fallen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker waren alle Klamotten von ihren Körpern verschwunden. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund. Fordernd bat seine Zunge um Einlass, den Danielle ihm sofort gewährte. Während sie in einem Zungenspiel versanken, ließ Lucius seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper wandern. Sanft massierte er ihre Brüste und spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen gegen seine Handflächen drückten. Dann ließ er seine rechte Hand tiefer wandern, während Danielle ihm ihren Unterleib entgegenschob. Sie spreizte ihre Beine als sich Lucius' Hand weiter zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. Zuerst berührte er ihren Kitzler, was sie kurz in den Kuss keuchen ließ. Dann ließ er zwei Finger in sie eindringen und merkte wie sie ihren Unterleib gegen seine Hand drückte. Einige Male stieß er in sie, dann entzog er ihr seine Finger wieder.

Lucius positionierte sich zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln und Danielle umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen. Er löste sich wieder von ihrem Mund und hob leicht ihr Becken an. Danielle spürte wie sein steifes Glied gegen ihren Eingang drückte. Dann drang er hart in sie ein, was sie aufschreien ließ. Sie krallte ihre Finger ins Laken und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Immer wieder stieß Lucius tief in sie, während ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn lief. Wenn dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, dann sollte sie es nie vergessen. Er würde sie so hart ficken, dass sie diesen Moment nie wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen konnte. Lucius wusste zwar, dass es ein rießen Fehler war überhaupt noch ein weiteres Mal mit ihr zu schlafen, doch er konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Danielle spürte wie ihr Unterleib heftig anfing zu prickeln, während Lucius immer wieder in sie stieß. Sie merkte wie Lucius' Hand zu ihrer Lustperle wanderte und anfing diesen zu massieren. Immer wieder rammte er seinen Penis tief in sie, bis er merkte wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum zusammenzogen. Während Danielle laut aufstöhnte, stieß Lucius ein letztes Mal tief in sie und ergoss sich schließlich in ihr. Dann strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er legte sich neben sie und atmete tief durch. Kurz darauf standen beide auf und mit einem weiteren Schlenker von Lucius' Zauberstab hatten beide ihre Klamotten wieder an.

Danielle ging wortlos zur Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie. Als sie hörte wie Lucius sich räusperte blieb sie stehen und blickte zu ihm.

"Nie wieder..."

Danielle drehte sich wieder zur Tür, trat hinaus und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging die Gänge entlang zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

"Nie wieder...", murmelte sie.

**The End**


End file.
